


with heat and wet skin

by backwardsghost



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Unrequited Crush, soobin likes yeonjun and yeonjun likes being good at things thats the premise, very much set in america, weed references, yeonjun is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsghost/pseuds/backwardsghost
Summary: Soobin likes Yeonjun. Yeonjun likes himself.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	with heat and wet skin

“So, like, you’re gay, right?”

Soobin looks up from his phone and shoots Yeonjun a quizzical glance. They’re both lying on their respective dorm beds, scrolling their phones in relative silence. At some point, Soobin will have to leave and finally head to the library to write his paper, and Yeonjun will probably go spend the night with the girl he’s seeing, but for now they’re both mostly procrastinating.

It’s not that he and Yeonjun aren’t close, it’s just that, well, they have some _differences._ For one, Yeonjun is really... _vocal_ about all his escapades with whatever girl he’s dating that particular week. He’s also straight. _Very_ straight. Like the type of straight guy that loves beer pong and wears grey sweatpants and wake-n-bakes and talks about tits in near-constancy. Which would probably make him unbearable were it not for one unfortunate fact: Soobin has never had this big of a crush on anyone in his lowly eighteen years of life. 

When Soobin doesn’t respond to Yeonjun’s question, Yeonjun simply plows ahead. “Is it different when a guy blows you?”

Soobin squints in Yeonjun’s direction, unsure if he heard him correctly. He considers telling Yeonjun it’s none of his business, but what comes out instead is, “I...wouldn’t know.”

Yeonjun chuckles. He sets down his phone, then rolls over onto his side so he’s facing Soobin’s bed. “Oh, yeah, forgot you’ve probably never had your dick sucked by a girl before. You’d have nothing to compare it to.”

“Well, yeah, um…” Soobin trails off.

Yeonjun sits up, a look of interest suddenly plastering his face. “Wait, but I mean, you’ve been blown by a dude before though, right?” Yeonjun seems to take Soobin’s silence as answer enough, and pounces. “Really? Never?”

Soobin stares shyly at his hands, then somewhere past Yeonjun on the far wall of their dorm room. “Um, no? I guess?”

“Why not? I mean, you’re a good looking guy. I feel like another dude would definitely want a piece of that.”

Soobin wishes it was that easy. But of course Yeonjun doesn’t understand. It _is_ that easy for him. He’s hot in a way that makes Soobin’s head spin, what with his big lips, tiny waist, long legs. He’s extremely popular in his dance department, always going out on the weekends to various house parties. Plus, by the sound of the many stories Yeonjun has recounted to him, Yeonjun knows what he’s doing in bed.

And where does that leave Soobin? He’s shy, content with mostly staying in to play video games on the weekends while Yeonjun is out. He sometimes hangs out with his best friend Beomgyu, but for the most part prefers to keep to himself. And sure, Soobin is tall, and attractive enough, but in terms of sexual experience he feels embarrassingly behind. He’s only had a few kisses, and the majority of them were with girls back in middle school, before he even knew he maybe liked boys _like that._ The only kiss he’s even had with a guy was with Beomgyu in senior year, when they were both maybe a little drunk and a lot curious, and that hadn’t even gone farther than a little grinding and a lot of awkward laughter as they had realized they worked better as friends. So, yeah, put plainly, Soobin’s a total virgin. 

Soobin rings his hands out. He kind of wishes Yeonjun would just drop the subject and go back to looking at himself in his phone camera, or whatever he was doing. “I guess, um, the chance just hasn’t arisen before.”

Yeonjun seems to ponder something seriously for a second. “Blowjobs aren’t that different from eating a girl out, right? They can’t be _that_ hard.”

Soobin isn’t sure he understands where Yeonjun is going with this. Yeah, sure, he’s pictured Yeonjun’s full lips wrapped around a dick that looks suspiciously like his own, but still, Yeonjun is a certified straight boy. And ok, he does tease Soobin sometimes, like when he wraps his arms around Soobin to try to lift him, or rests a hand a little too high on Soobin’s thigh, or gets so close to Soobin’s face that if Soobin were to lean another inch forward he could close the gap and they’d be kissing. But really, all of that can be boiled down to Yeonjun’s usual attention-seeking. He’s certainly not aware that every time he does it he has Soobin’s heart in knots. 

“Probably not?” Soobin half-asks, still staring at Yeonjun confusedly. The longer he looks at Yeonjun, watching as a determined expression spreads across his face, the more Soobin’s heart rate picks up in his chest.

Yeonjun seems to settle on something. He spreads his legs, tight joggers highlighting just how long they are. Soobin’s thoughts wander to the other night, when one particular fantasy had led him to imagining those legs on Soobin’s shoulders as he had jackhammered his hips into Yeonjun, but he stops himself there. Soobin knows better than to indulge a fantasy like that: one that can’t be realized. 

Real-life Yeonjun leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin in his hand. He bites his lower lip and runs his other hand through his hair, like Soobin has seen him do while talking to girls in their Econ class or at the occasional party he manages to drag Soobin to. It’s his move, the I’m-interested-in-you, pay-attention-to-me one, and for some indiscernible reason, he’s using it on Soobin right now. 

“I could suck your dick, if you want,” is what Yeonjun says.

Suddenly, Soobin feels like he’s dripping in sweat, like someone cranked the heat in their dorm room by ten degrees. Did he just hear Yeonjun correctly? Certainly not. “Uh, um,” he stutters.

Yeonjun shrugs. “Only if you want to, of course. I’ve thought about it before though, sucking a dick, and I think I’d be good at it.”

 _He’s thought about it before._ Not blowing Soobin, necessarily, but someone. Yeonjun’s lips wrapped around a cock, spit dripping down messily as he bobs his head, trying to sink deeper with each movement. Or something like that. Soobin thinks he might faint.

“Um, what about Seoyun?” Soobin’s composure is slipping, fast.

“What about her?” Yeonjun asks with a cocky smirk and little turn of his head. “I’m sure she wouldn’t care. It’s just a one-off thing, and besides, it doesn’t have to mean anything if we say it doesn’t.” 

Soobin knows that’s not true. He knows this is such a stupid idea, but the press of his cock against the inside of his sweatpants says differently. Would this change things between him and Yeonjun? He wants Yeonjun so badly, but not only like this. 

Still, he nods, and Yeonjun stands up excitedly. "Ok, yeah," he says, rubbing his hands together like he got challenged to take the biggest dab from the rig, not like he’s about to cheat on his girlfriend by sucking his roommate’s dick. He walks over to Soobin’s bed, then leans so close to Soobin’s face that Soobin can see the individual pores on Yeonjun’s nose and the stubble on his upper lip. He feels his stomach clench with arousal when Yeonjun places a hand on his cheek.

Yeonjun leans in, so his lips are so close to Soobin’s that Soobin can feel his slow, warm breathing. “We should kiss first. You’ve kissed someone before, at least, eh Soobin?” Yeonjun’s lips just barely graze Soobin’s as he talks, so lightly that Soobin swears he imagines it. Yeonjun doesn't close the gap the rest of the way, though, instead just chuckling directly into Soobin's mouth when Soobin lets out a soft whine.

"Eager, much?" he asks softly, his voice suddenly an octave lower. Soobin tries to contain another whine, but instead it comes out as a strangled sound in his throat. "Ha," Yeonjun laughs again, then shifts his head, beginning to mouth at the edge of Soobin's earlobe. He sucks the bottom part into his mouth, just barely, but the warmth of his breath is enough to send another wave of arousal directly to Soobin's cock.

"Hmm," Soobin mutters, but Yeonjun doesn't seem to acknowledge it, instead moving to lick against the edge of Soobin's ear. Soobin bucks his hips up shamelessly, seeking friction, and finally Yeonjun whispers, "You like this that much?" right into Soobin's ear.

Soobin shudders, which elicits yet another soft chuckle from Yeonjun. "Alright, alright Soobin, enough teasing." Mercifully, or maybe devastatingly, he pulls back and immediately drops to his knees. Yeonjun looks up at where Soobin is sitting on his bed, feet on the floor and legs spread wide. Yeonjun's eyes look hooded, sinful in the dim evening light, and Soobin feels like he might combust right on the spot if Yeonjun so much as leans closer to his cock.

"Can I?" Yeonjun asks, the rasped, breathy sound echoing through the quiet dorm room. Soobin hates that he wonders for a split second if this is the exact same script Yeonjun uses with all the girls he hooks up with. _Oh, let's kiss. You like that? You sure sound eager._ Still, it's working, perhaps too well: Soobin is so hard he feels like his dick is throbbing.

Soobin nods, yes. Soobin wants Yeonjun, more than he can imagine ever wanting another person. He knows it will hurt later, but for the time being he wants to enjoy whatever scraps Yeonjun will give him.

As soon as Soobin gives his permission, Yeonjun grins. He grabs the waistband of Soobin's sweats and slowly drags it lower, down past Soobin's cock. He raises an eyebrow skeptically at Soobin when he notices he's not wearing any underwear, but mercifully doesn't say anything. What he does say, though, is, "Fuck you're huge. How do you even fit into jeans?"

Soobin outright _moans,_ then rushes to hide his face in his hands.

"Oh, did that embarrass little Soobin?" Yeonjun teases. Soobin peaks out from between his fingers, and sees Yeonjun eyeing his dick tentatively, the tiniest sign of a crack in his confident veneer. He covers it quickly, though, biting his lip and plastering a new look of determination on his face. "Can I, you know, touch it?"

"Please," Soobin squeaks. "I, yes, please."

He doesn't have to ask twice. Yeonjun reaches out his hand, wrapping his fingers around Soobin's length and giving an experimental tug.

"Ha, this feels different than when I do it on myself."

Soobin could scream. Here Yeonjun is, between his legs, on the floor of their shared dorm room, with Soobin's cock in his hand. Soobin wants to hold back, but already Yeonjun's fist feels better than he could have imagined in his wildest dreams. He bucks up slowly, and Yeonjun responds by sliding his hand up Soobin's length. It's dry, but the friction aches in such a sickeningly good way. A fresh bead of sweat starts to form at Soobin's temple, and he kicks his hips forward again.

"You like it like this?" Yeonjun asks. It should sound obscene, corny in a bad-porno kind of way, but instead it sounds like the hottest thing Soobin's ever heard, like it's coming straight from his dirtiest fantasies and out Yeonjun's mouth.

"Am I doing a good job?" Yeonjun asks.

Soobin mumbles a soft, "Yes," and Yeonjun grins.

"Can I use my mouth?"

Soobin's seeing stars. He's dreaming; he must be. He nods his head enthusiastically, words suddenly too difficult to form.

Yeonjun leans forward, directing the end of Soobin's cock toward his parted lips. Finally, the tip of Soobin’s dick makes contact with the warm, plushy flesh, and Soobin throws his head back with a groan. Despite having never sucked a dick before, Yeonjun learns quickly, at first suckling around the head, then slowly taking more of Soobin into his mouth. 

“Um, uh, more, please,” Soobin begs, not even sure exactly what he’s asking for. Somehow Yeonjun must read his mind, because he takes one hand and wraps it around the base of Soobin’s cock where his mouth can’t reach, and plants the other firmly against the bend where Soobin’s leg meets his torso. Yeonjun digs his fingers in there, gripping possessively as he continues to bob his head up and down Soobin’s length.

Soobin feels like he’s floating. He knows he’s going to regret this tomorrow, when it catches up with him that he’s little more than a fun experiment for Yeonjun. He knows he’s just something to pass the time while Yeonjun waits for his girlfriend to text back; someone to entertain him in the moment, but who is ultimately expendable. It’s not like Yeonjun ever said he was going to leave his girlfriend and run away with him, however desperately Soobin might want that to happen. Suddenly, Soobin feels the tightness building in his groin, and his racing thoughts get lost in the overwhelming feeling of pleasure coursing through him.

Yeonjun pulls back for a second, but continues to work Soobin with his hand. “How am I doing? I’m good, right?”

“Yeah,” Soobin says, eyes blinking dumbly. He’s so close. 

“But like, even better than good, yeah? Like, what other guy is going to make you come like this?”

And Yeonjun is right; he’s so fucking right. Soobin makes the mistake of looking down and seeing the way Yeonjun’s lips stretch around his girth, all while he coyly holds Soobin’s gaze under hooded eyes and long lashes. That’s the visual that does it for him. He doesn’t even have the sense left to warn Yeonjun; he simply lets Yeonjun continue working his cock as he swallows down everything Soobin gives him, unflinchingly.

Finally, once Soobin is moaning and writhing at the overstimulation, Yeonjun pulls off his dick with a loud “pop.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then gives Soobin a little pat on the shoulder.

“Did you know your leg twitches when you come?”

Soobin sits, stunned, head feeling foggy as he tries to unscramble exactly what just happened.

“And for the record, blowjobs? Pretty similar to eating pussy. Also do you have any gum? I gotta go meet up with Seoyun, if you catch my drift.”

Wordlessly, Soobin rifles through his backpack until he finds a single piece of gum, and he hands it to Yeonjun. 

“Thanks, my dude, I can always count on you. And thanks for, you know, the practice. It’s good to know I can add that skill to my resume,” Yeonjun says with a cackle, elbowing playfully at Soobin, before he turns and leaves the dorm room. 

As soon as Yeonjun is gone, Soobin’s mind begins to wander again. He imagines Yeonjun wearing that same smug expression, going through the same, overconfident script with Seoyun as the one he just used with Soobin. Soobin can clearly picture Yeonjun’s head between her legs and the look of stubborn determination on his face as he tries to make her come. That image feels burned into Soobin’s memory, sure to resurface every time he’s alone and feels that tug, that shameful need to touch himself, curled up in his bed on one of the many nights Yeonjun is out. Of all the guys Soobin could have fallen for, and of anyone he could have had his first time with, why did it have to be this one?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Skin" by Dijon
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/knotoday)


End file.
